1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to liquid bladders. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparel top with a snow gaiter having a liquid bladder.
2. Related Art
Proper hydration is essential to the safe practice of a wide variety of recreational, professional and emergency outdoor activities. It is oftentimes desirable to transport a personal water supply while engaged in outdoor activities. In the context of winter sports activities, a thermos or water bottle can be carried in a person's jacket or backpack. Hydration packs in the form of a dedicated backpack having a liquid bladder are also commonly used. Winter sports activities, such as snowboarding, skiing, snowshoeing, or snowmobiling, may typically require brisk movements involving bending and twisting of the torso and swinging of the hips. The placement of a thermos or water bottle in a jacket pocket or the wearing of a backpack holding a thermos or water bottle, or the wearing of a hydration pack during such physical movements may all result in unwanted forces being exerted upon the person and their jacket. This is because liquids, such as water, have a relatively high mass density. This results in a shifting of the person's jacket and/or backpack/hydration pack as the mass of the carried liquid will tend to rotate or shift positions about the person's torso. Such unwanted rotation or shifting can throw a person off-balance, or at the least, be cumbersome and therefore annoying.
Moreover, the use of a thermos or water bottle is undesirable as they may easily be misplaced, dropped or damaged, and it can also be inconvenient for a person to access the thermos or water bottle while engaged in a physical activity. While use of a hydration pack with tubing having a nozzle or bite valve positioned by the person's neck or upper chest avoids these issues, as the person must still wear the hydration pack. The shifting of the hydration pack during physical movements may be mitigated somewhat by tightly securing the hydration pack. However, a tightly secured hydration pack, in additional to winter clothing, is constricting, adds to the overall bulk of the items worn by the person, and impedes free movements of a person's upper torso.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an improved method of transporting liquids in the context of winter sports activities.